


Someone Else's Happily Ever After

by FMLClexa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMLClexa/pseuds/FMLClexa
Summary: Instead of Daisy leaving immediately after Lincoln's sacrifice, she stays at SHIELD for another few months. Her relationship with Jemma grows further but an unfortunate situation leads Daisy to leave. Months later, they reconnect in an apartment Jemma thinks is for sale.





	Someone Else's Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Aha catch me avoiding all my longterm stories and writing a oneshot that made me cry a bit.

“Whoever took this bullet out did an awful job.” Daisy snorted at the comment. She winced as the noise pulled at her bullet wound.

“What, I don’t get an A for effort?”

“You haven’t been to a proper doctor?” Jemma’s voice was a mix of incredulity and concern.

“You’re kinda hard to get an appointment with,” She let out, wincing again as Jemma let out a bitter laugh and pressed the alcohol soaked bandage against her back.

“I knew this place was too good to be true,” Her fingers came down slightly harder against Daisy back, “Have you been tracking my search history?” Daisy clenched her fist to bite back the next wince.

“Yeah well you always were a sucker for a breakfast nook,” She turned her head slightly to make eye contact with Simmons before letting a bitter smile take her lips and looking back at the floor. After a moment she sighed, “But don’t worry, the place is yours and it’s rent controlled now, so…” Her voice trailed off and neither of them spoke for a moment, the only sound being the wind outside.

“You really should not have-”   


“Yeah yeah yeah… you also searched for double vanity sinks…” She stopped for a moment, doing her best to keep the bitterness out of her voice, “Things with Fitz must be going well,” She was thankful for the distraction the pain of putting the padding on her wound provided.

“Yeah,” Jemma’s voice was careful, “I think moving in together will put it to the test I’m sure.” She looked down, taking in the medical waste all around her. 

“That’ll be great, I’m really happy for you.” Despite wanting to mean the words, the enmity in her voice was clear and she felt Jemma’s hands freeze for a moment before withdrawing. 

“Are you now?” Jemma asked a quiet anger of her own seeping into her voice. Daisy nearly snorted at the words and grabbed the vodka from the floor, taking a hearty swig from it, “Oh, self medicating?” The concern from earlier was gone from her voice, replaced with disapproval and that same undercurrent of anger, “You know those bone restoration pills you’ve been stealing don’t relieve pain.” 

“That’s what the booze is for,” Daisy said with a snort, taking another swig and reveling in the burn of it. She felt just as much as she heard Jemma’s angry exhale. It sent a shiver up her spine and made the hair on the back of her neck stand. She was about to bring the bottle up for another sip when Jemma snatched it from her hand.

“Give me that,” She snapped, screwing the cap on angrily, “Is this what you do now? You-You run and you drink and you break your bones for what! Is this all some deranged form of self-punishment? Lincoln wasn’t your fault, Daisy!”

“It should have been me!” She snapped pushing to her feet and ignoring the painful tug she felt across her back. She stalked a couple feet away and clenched the fist that wasn’t wrapped in a bandage, “It should have been me,” She repeated, her voice much lower. She heard Jemma sigh and footsteps on the floor moving towards her.

She felt a hand touch down on her uninjured shoulder. So soft and warm and familiar-

She shrugged it off and took a step forwards, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Daisy…” Jemma’s voice was pained and low and Daisy clenched her jaw, rubbing violently at her eyes as tears built up, “I know you feel the need to seek penance for what you did but- this is not- it’s not the way to do it!”   
  
“And what? I’m supposed to do it at SHIELD? Where I’ll go back and lie in the same bed where he slept beside me- where  _ you  _ slept beside me-” She choked her words down.

She was reminded of the months after Lincoln’s death. When her and Jemma were closer than ever. She was reminded of late nights crying in Jemma’s arms. Of falling asleep next to each other because Daisy couldn’t sleep through the night alone. Of soft touches and rare smiles.

Reminded of a soft kiss.

Reminded of the soft smile on Jemma’s face.

Reminded of the look of regret on Jemma’s face when the next day Daisy had walked in on her and Fitz’s much more passionate kiss. 

Reminded of Jemma’s sad apologies and desperate words, saying she didn’t know what to do.

Of Daisy making the decision for her and leaving her painfully empty bed in the middle of the night.

"I wanted to help you! I wanted you to be safe and better! I love you! You’re the one who left, Daisy! ” Jemma cried. Daisy spun around in time to see Jemma take an angry step towards her, pointing her finger.

“And I’m  _ in _ love with you!” Daisy shot back taking a step towards Jemma, “Don’t you get that? I can’t go back to them- to you and Fitz. You were my safe place and now I can’t look at you without thinking about him kissing you and his hands in your hair instead of mine! I can’t go back and face any of them. You were my last reason to stay Jemma.”

“And what? Because you can’t have me you left?”

“I want you to be happy Jemma! And you were tearing yourself apart trying to think on who to chose! I didn’t leave because I couldn’t have you,” Daisy said, her voice becoming low, “I just wanted you to be happy,”

“That wasn’t your bloody choice to make! What if I wanted to chose you?!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands violently in the air. Daisy sighed, all the anger rushing from her at once.

“I guess we’ll never know,” She murmured, running her hand through her wild hair and wincing when it hit a snag. She wondered vaguely when the tugging of a knot had become less regular than the throbbing of fractured bones. 

“You’re a bloody fool, you know that?” She Jemma asked. When Daisy looked at her she saw unshed tears building in her eyes. The younger girl let out a shaky breath that mixed with a laugh. 

“Yeah I’ve gotten that before.” Jemma shook her head and let out a laugh that sounded more like a laugh. Some of the tears in her eyes fell onto her cheeks.

The two looked at each other in silence for a moment before Jemma crossed the space between them and closed it with a hug.

The hug seemed to hold her together better than any gauntlets could. She took burrowed her head into the crook of Jemma’s neck and let herself breath the other woman in. She felt Jemma’s hand on her lower back and in her hair and nearly let out a sob. 

She pulled back slightly and leaned her forehead against the other woman’s, letting her hands come up and cup her face. 

“Daisy…” Jemma exhaled warm breath against Daisy’s lips. The taller woman let her eyes close reveling in the way Jemma’s lips ghosted across her own. The space between their lips seemed to close itself and in moments they were kissing. It was soft and spoke everything that Daisy couldn’t.

She wasn’t surprised when the grip Jemma had in her hair grew tight and the kiss grew more heated.

But all to soon it was over. Jemma broke away and rested her head against Daisy’s once more. 

“I can’t, Daisy…” Her voice coloured with regret.

“I know,” Daisy's voice was hoarse with emotions. She took one last deep breath, savouring the moment before stepping back. Letting her hands drop off Jemma’s face. She walked past Jemma and picked up the half empty vodka bottle from the floor. She unscrewed it and took generous hit of it before letting it rest at her side. She watched as Jemma walking further into the kitchen then wiped her lips with the back of her hand. When she turned to face Daisy again.

“You’re sure you won’t come back with me?” Jemma asked, her voice vulnerable. Daisy let out a small chuckle and nodded. The brit’s lips tightened with emotion before she nodded too, “Then I suppose you can get back to lone rangering or whatever it is you’ve been doing,” The emotion seemed to clear out quickly and Daisy was nearly proud at how much better of a liar she’d gotten to be. 

“Not yet,” She said, remembering the second reason for bringing Jemma here, “I didn’t come here just for the band-aids, thought I’d kill two birds with one stone.” She pulled the paper with the address out and handed it to Jemma. Trying not to pay attention to the fact that their fingers brushed.

“This is-”

“Inhuman asset numbers and GPS coordinates.”

“Why do you have these?” 

“Snagged them from a group of watchdogs on my way here, got a bullet for my troubles,” She gestured with her head towards her shoulder. Daisy explained the situation and how the watchdogs had to have an inside man to have access to the servers. When she asked for help though, Jemma’s cooperation seemed to run out.

“I can’t willingly aid a wanted vigilante.” She exclaimed, exasperatedly. Daisy’s mind whirled for a moment before she grinned ever so slightly and turned to her. She ruffled through the bag and found the gun she was looking for. Simmons, who had been going about the house gathering things walked into the kitchen. Daisy straightened up and pointed the gun at Jemma.

“What if it wasn’t voluntarily?” At the words Jemma stopped and turned around slowly,

When she saw Daisy she set here jaw and shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips.

“I’ve missed you too,” the smile on her lips grew and a smile finally grew on her lips. 

It really had been to long since she’d seen her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me reviews and shit.


End file.
